Nič nechápeš
by Vrana
Summary: Slash vzťah dvoch mužov . Krátky songfic na pieseň Time Of Dying od Three Days Grace. Nechcem tým urobiť dieru do sveta, skôr tu nájsť viac Slovákov a Čechov -


**A/N:Lyrics: Three Days Grace- Time Of Dying**

Upozornenie: Nasledujúca poviedka je o vzťahu dvoch mužov. Ak vám to vadí, tak to nečítajte, ak to čítate a vadí vám to aj tak, tak to nekomentujte -.

Dodatok: Ako už bolo povedané, nesnažím sa tým urobiť dieru do sveta poviedok (patrí to k tým horším čo som napísala, ale je to jedna z mála mojich fanfiction), skôr sa skontaktovať s nejakými Čechmi a Slovákmi, ktorí majú tiež radi slash -

----------------------

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Zhlboka sa nadýchol a zahľadel sa do prázdnej chodby pred sebou. Prečo práve teraz? Prečo sa tie hlúpe spomienky museli objaviť práve teraz? Na chvíľu zavrel oči a oddal sa ich nátlaku. Nič iné ho v tejto chvíli nemohlo upokojiť. Hoci myslel na Nymphadoru a na ich syna, na to, že sú obaja v bezpečí, aj tak sa mu chveli ruky a pot mu zmáčal chrbát. Len myšlienka na Neho ho ukľudnila.

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

_Čiernovlasý mladík ho prepálil tmavomodrými očami. ,,Nič nechápeš, Moony. Nám nikdy nevadilo, že sme na teba dozerali." Remus si smutne vzdychol a chvíľu priateľa mlčky sledoval. ,,Viem, vy ste to brali ako dobrodružstvo," dostal zo seba po chvíli a uhol pred jeho znepokojujúcim pohľadom. ,,Tak to nie je, Remus! Možno...možno James, ale ja..." ,,Ty si si tým niečo dokazoval, však. Že si vždy perfektný Sirius Black." ,,Nič nechápeš, Moony." Sirius zvesil hlavu. ,,Ale chápem." Vlkolakov dôrazný hlas prinútil Siriusa zdvihnúť hlavu. ,,Nie, bohužiaľ nechápeš vôbec nič Moony. Asi je to tak lepšie." Zrazu sa k nemu naklonil. Remus cítil, ako mu jeho dlhé vlasy pošteklili tvár, keď pritisol svoje pery na jeho čelo. ,,Sirius...?!" Na nič iné sa nezmohol. Sledoval, ako sa priateľov chrbát vzďaľuje v postrannej uličke._

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

_Chladný odraz v okennej tabuli mu vracal vlastnú zamyslenú tvár. Sirius bol nevinný. Za celé tie roky sa v ňom spájali dva protichodné pocity. Chcel Siriusa nenávidieť, pretože si myslel, že spôsobil smrť Lily a Jamesa, ale...zároveň mu v hlave stále rezonovali tie slová. Vracali sa každú noc, nebolo by jedinej chvíle, kedy by mu v ušiach nezarezonoval ten sklamaný vrčivý hlas. ,Nič nechápeš, Moony.´_

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

_Za dverami začul kohosi kroky. Strhol sa a vstal z kresla. Tento dom sa mu ani v najmenšom nepáčil, no nechcel tu Siriusa nechávať samého. ,,Je tam niekto?" Ticho. Priam cítil prítomnosť osoby za dverami. ,,Sirius?" podišiel bližšie a dúfal, že ich otvorí. Nestalo sa tak. Zvuk vzďaľujúcich sa krokov ho prinútil spraviť to, čo očakával od neho. Stlačil kľučku práve vo chvíli, keď sa dvere na izbe, kde spával Sirius, zabuchli. ,,Chcem pochopiť, Sirius...dovoľ mi to."_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

_Zachvel sa a s námahou otvoril oči. Drevená podlaha mu nepríjemne odierala nahú kožu, no to bolo najmenej. Celé telo mu brnelo, stále zmorené premenou. Keď sa trasľavo nadýchol, uvedomil si, že vedľa seba cíti teplo, sálajúce z kohosi iného. Otočil hlavu a uvidel čierneho psa, tuho spiaceho s hlavou na jeho pleci. Vlhký dych zvieraťa mu zohrieval krk. ,,Sirius," bezmyšlienkovite vystrel ruku a pohladkal psa po pootvorenom pysku. Jeho drahý Sirius, aj po toľkých rokoch mu robil spoločnosť pri premenách. Zviera nadvihlo viečka a hrablo prednými labami. ,,Už to chápem, Sirius," šepol potichu a sledoval, ako sa zvieracie telo pomaly mení na ľudské. ,,Už chápem," zopakoval a pritiahol si k sebe strhanú zarastenú tvár osoby, ktorá len pramálo pripomínala toho veselého mladíka. ,,Trvalo ti to dlho, Moony..."_

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

_V ušiach cítil tupý zvuk prúdiacej krvi. Zdrvujúca pravidelnosť prirýchlych úderov srdca akoby stupňovala jeho bolesť. Prečo nemôže prestať? Prečo nemôže stíchnuť a nechať ho ísť? Pevne zavrel oči. Možno, keď ich otvorí, bude stáť tu. Usmiaty, hoci nie tak veselo a úprimne, ako keď boli ešte v škole, no v jeho tvári by stále videl to isté. To, čo predtým nechápal. Koža mu brnela, akoby si stále pamätala dotyky tých hrejúcich rúk. Zahryzol si do pery. Stále na nich cítil tie jeho, popraskané, no predsa tak nádherne láskali. Otvoril oči. Nie, Sirius tam nebol. Videl len to drobné žieňa s ružovými vlasmi. Pristúpila bližšie a jemne sa dotkla jeho prešedivených vlasov. Bolo to také príjemné, cítiť niekoho dotyk, no toto bola len chabá náhrada. Po líci mu stiekla slza. ,,Sirius..." šepol do ticha izby. Bolo mu to jedno. Nevnímal ako ho Nymphadora objíma. nezáležalo na ničom. ,,Prečo si ma donútil pochopiť?!"_

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Chladný kameň nepríjemne tlačil. Cítil, že prichádza koniec. Život z neho unikal a on nedokázal myslieť na svoju ženu a syna. Mal ich rád, tak strašne rád. Ale vedel, že Nymphadora je mŕtva. O Teda sa postarajú. Nedokázal myslieť na svoju rodinu a nenávidel sa za to. Hľadel na strop chodby a zhlboka dýchal. Možno len pár sekúnd a bude po všetkom. _,Moony...´_Tak dávno ho nik neoslovil tou prezývkou. Bolo to len prichádzajúcou smrťou, alebo skutočne cítil slabý tlak na pravom boku? Takmer prízračnú ťarchu hlavy čierneho psa? A vlhký dych, ktorý mu hladil kožu na krku? Možno to boli len spomienky jeho tela. Možno mu chcelo uľahčiť odchod. ,,Sirius." _,Ľutuješ, že si pochopil?´_ Zavrel oči a nechal slzy stekať po spánkoch. Vplietali sa mu do svetlých vlasov a strácali sa v nich. ,,Sirius, chcem čas... chcem čas, aby som ti vynahradil tie roky mojej zaslepenosti." _,Moony...´_ Pootvoril pery a jemný prúd vzduchu sa o ne letmo obtrel. ,,Sirius..."


End file.
